Shou no Hibi 3
by Izumi-H
Summary: Kita tidak bisa bertemu padahal aku sudah mencintaimu Akan ku lakukan segala agar kita bisa bertemu lagi


Besok adalah hari pertama masuk ajaran baru. Pastilah hal itu terjadi setiap tahunnya. Di sebuah kamar bercat biru, seorang laki-laki sebut saja Shou. Sedang asik memainkan komputernya dengan ditemani seekor kucingnya yang bernama Chikin yang sebenarnya merupakan kucing peliharaan kakaknya.

"Selesai juga." Ucap Shou sambil merengangkan seluruh anggota tubuhnya yang merasa tengang agar menjadi agak rileks. Kemudian dia menjauhkan dirinya dari depan monitor yang dari tadi dia tatap. Sekarang dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kucing yang dari tadi menemaninya.

"Chikin. Kenapa kau mau menemaniku. Harusnya hari ini kau bersama Chiaki kan. Tapi sudahlah, terima kasih kamu sudah mau menemaniku membuat blog pertamaku."Shou kemudian mengelus Chikim dengan lembut dan Chikin yang terbuaipun mulai merangkak dan tidur di pangkuan shou yang saat itu masih duduk di kursinya.

"Besok adalah hari pertama ajaran baru. Bahan yang bagus untuk mengisi isi pertama dalam blog ini."

Keesokan harinya Shou sudah bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah barunya. Dengan dibantu oleh kakaknya yang bernama Tora, Shou berangkat ke sekolah dengan menggunakan mobil milik orangtuanya. Butuh waktu setengah jam untuk sampai di sekolah baru Shou yang sekarang.

"Sukses untuk hari pertamamu, Shou-chan." Tora memberikan semangat kepada adiknya.

"Haik... aku akan bersemangat. Ini adalah hari pertamaku. Aku harus bersemangat." Jawab Shou dengan semangat yang membara.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali. Jangan lupa menelepon atau mengirim pesan sebelum pulang sekolah."

"Baik Tora-nii." Jawab Shou singkat.

Tora menutup kaca mobilnya sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Shou di depan gerbang sekolah dengan anak-anak lain yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Shou sebenarnya agak takut menjalani hari pertamanya sekolah karena dia belum punya kenalan ataupun teman di sana. Bahkan temannya semasa sekolahpun tak ada. Ya, kalian harus mengerti karena setelah kelulusannya di sekolah menengah pertama keluarga Shou memutuskan untuk pindah karena ada urusan kerja. Saking sibuknya orang tuanya bekerja. Hal ini membuat keadaan rumah menjadi sepi dan hanya Tora dan Shou-lah menepati rumah mereka yang sekarang.

Shou mulai berjalan memasuki sekolah barunya. Tujuannya saat ini adalah menuju sebuah papan yang akan menunjukan kelasnya nanti. Setelah sampai di tempat yang dia tuju, Shou harus berebut dengan siswa lain yang juga menjadi siswa seolah itu juga.

"Aku masuk kalas X-6." Sebut Shou dalam hati setelah mengetahui kelasnya. Diapun kembali berusaha keluar dari gerombolan murid yang sekain bertambah. Shou kemudian berjalan untuk mengenal sekolahnya lebih dekat. Sepanjang jalan Shou banyak bertemu dengan senpai-senpai yang belum dia kenal yang menawarkan brosur yang isinya tawaran untuk mengikuti klub ekstra yang mereka geluti.

"Hai kau.. mau ikut klub sepak bola?"

Seseorang mengejutkan Shou dari belakang tubuhnya dan Shou pun segera menoleh dan berhadapan dengan orang yang menawainya itu.

"Hajimemashite, watasi wa Uke Yutaka desu. Tapi panggil saja aku Kai. Dan jangan lupa di beri senpai di belakang karena aku adalah kakak kelasmu." Lanjut pria yang bernama Kai dengan memberikan senyuman kepada Shou.

"Haik Kai-senpai. Watashi wa Kohara Kazamasa, desu. Boleh juga Kai-senpai memanggilku Shou." Sahut Shou dengan ramahnya.

"Bagaimana, mau ikut klub sepak bola. Tinggimu memadahi. Kau lebih tinggi dariku Shou." Lanjut Kai kembali sambil mengukur tinggi tubuhnya dengan Shou. Tak lupa dia memberikan brosur yang dibawanya.

"Tapi aku tak tertarik. Gomennasai."

"Um ya sudahlah. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Shou hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebelum Kai meninggalkanya menuju anak lain yang sekiranya bersedia bergabung dengannya.

"Kai-senpai. Orang yang ceria." Gumam Shou kepada dirinya setelah betemu dengan Kai.

"Auh...! Gomennasai." Ucap seorang laki-laki cantik yang tak tingginya tak jauh beda dengan Shou. Pria berambut pirang dengan beberapa warna hitam dengan menggunakan kaca mata besar dan terlihat pintar jika kau pertama kali melihatnya.

"Maaf aku yang salah." Shou membungkukan badannya kepada sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau Shou-kan?"

Shou mendogakan kepalanya dan menatap orang yang ada dihadapannya dan suaranyapun tak asing di telinganya.

"Uruha... kau Uruha?" Shou kaget. Ternyata orang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang merupakan teman sekolah dasarnya yang sudahlama dia tak dia temui karena Uruha pindah sekolah saat mereka masih kelas tiga.

"Lama tak jumpa denganmu Shou. Kamu masuk kelas mana?"

"Kelas X-6 dan kau?"

"Ternyata kita beda kelas. Aku kalas X-1. Maaf aku tak bisa lama-lama. Aku harus mengejar orang yang tadi bersamamu. Karena aku ingin ikut dengan klub sepak bola. Sudah dulu ya Shou."Uruha sesegera mungkin mengejar Kai yang sepertinya sudah mulai jauh.

Waktu belum menunjukan jam pelajaran pertama. Shou merasakan ada kelopak bunga sakura yang mendarat di rambutnya. Shou kemudian mengambil kelopak bunga sakura yang mendarat di rambutnya. Entah mengapa langkah kaki Shou mengajaknya pergi menuju asal bunga tersebut. Shou dengan langkah pelan dan pasti menuju bunga sakura yang entah di mana. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan apa yang dia cari yaitu bunga sakura yang terletak di belakang sekolah dan cukup besar. Shou ingin sekali duduk di bawah bunga sakura itu. Namun, langkah kakinya mengajaknya untuk tak kesana karena tertahan oleh suatu perasaan ketika melihat seorang laki-laki berjalan dan duduk di bawah bunga sakura itu.

Laki-laki berambut coklat keemasan, bermata tajam dan memiliki hidung yang mancung tapi sayangnya ditutupi oleh masker. Tapi sepertinya laki-laki itu lebih pendek Shou. Entah mengapa Shou menyukai laki-laki yang sekarang berada di bawah bunga sakura itu. Shou kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan memotret pemandangan yang menurutnya indah di hadapannya.

"Bisa dibuat bahan publikasi pertama di blogku." Kata Shou girang dan bergegas meninggalkan tempatnya sekarang.

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu sejak peristiwa itu. Shou masih sering memperhatikan laki-laki yang menarik perhatiannya dan sering sekali memotret laki-laki itu tanpa seorangpun yang tahu. Entah sekarang berapa banyak foto laki-laki itu di ponsel Shou lalu dimasukan ke dalam blog pribadinya. Shou juga sering tertawa sendiri ketika menulis postingan tentang laki-laki itu yang sekarang dia ketahui namanya yaitu Saga.

Saga adalah siswa kelas X-2 yang pastinya berbeda dengan kelas Shou. Walau Shou sudah sangat sering memperhatikan Saga. Shou masih belum punya perhatian untuk mendekati Saga ataupun mencoba berkenalan dengan Saga. Memang hal yang menyusahkan bagi Shou. Terlebih lagi dia belum mengakaui jika dirinya benar-benar menyukai Saga.

Bulan – bulanpun berlalu kembali. Saat ini Shou mencoba untuk melihat postingan di blognya. Siapa tahu ada yang harus dia perbaiki. Matanya terbelalak melihat blognya tanpa henti.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KENAPA SEMUA BLOGKU ISINYA DIA DIA DAN DIA" Shou berteriak setelah menyadari apa yang dia posting selama ini. Dari awal dan sampai akhir hanya terdapat gambar Saga di sana.

"Apa benar aku menyukainya?" Tanya Shou kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa Shou?" Ternyata teriakan Shou berhasil membuat kakaknya datang memasuki kamarnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kakak belum tidur?" Shou mencoba mengalihkan perhatian kakaknya. Tubuhnya menutupi layar LCD yang ada di belakangnya.

"Belum... sebab tugasku masih banyak. Dan kau kenapa belum tidur."

"Em... aku aku..." Shou tergagap menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Sudahlah, lekas tidur. Tidak baik tidur larut untuk anak seusiamu."

"Aku mengerti."

"Kalau begitu. Oyasuminasai.." Ucap Tora samil menutup pintu kamar Shou.

"Oyasumi Onnii-san."

Sepulang sekolah Shou melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman belakang sekolah untuk melihat anak-anak yang mengikuti ekstra sepak bola. Ya.. itulah kebiasaan Shou di sekolahnya sekarang setelah pulang sekolah. Memperhatikan anak-anak seusiannya bermain sepak bola dengan riangnya. Membuat Shou ingin ikut bermain tapi sayangnya dia tak terlalu menyukai sepak bola. Tapi, mengapa dia berada di sana setiap anak-anak yang mengikuti ekstra itu ketika latihan. Dan tak salah lagi, dia ingin melihat Saga walaupu dari balik pagar kawat dan duduk di kursi penonton.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Shou, dia menjadi pusat perhatian Kai yang menawarinya untuk ikut klub sepak bola. Kai yang terlanjur penasaran mencoba mendekati Shou saat istirahat laitihan.

"Hei Shou. Masih ingat aku?"

"Kai-senpai. " Shou menggeser tempat duduknya dan Kai pun mulai mendudukan dirinya di samping Shou.

"Apa kau ingin bergabung bersama kami? Kami kekurangan orang."

"Tidak. Aku tidak tertarik." Sanggah Shou dengan sopan.

Kai pun diam sejenak setelah mendengarkan penolakan dari Shou yang tentu yang bukan pertama kalinya. Itu membuat Kai mulai patah semangat mengaka Shou ikut clubnya. Kai sendiri merasa Shou memiliki kemampuan yang dibutuhkan clubnya sekarang. Apa lagi sebentar lagi clupnya akan menghadapi pertandingan tingkat perfecture.

"Lalu.. mengapa kau selalu datang saat kami sedang latihan?" tanya Kai sambil memberikan sebotol minuman yang memang sengaja diberikan untuk Shou.

"A... arigatou. Untuk itu aku masih bingung menjelaskannya. Aku datang ke latihan club sepak bola karena aku ingin menemui seseorang walaupun orang itu tak memperhatikanku sama sakali."

"Oh aku mengerti... Sepertinya kau sedang jatuh cinta."

"Ha... jatuh cinta? Tidak mungkin Kai-senpai."

"Iya, Shou kau sedang jatuh mengingatkanku saat betemu dengan Nao pertama kali."

"Nao?"

"Murid kelas XI-4 yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihku sebulan ini."

"..." Shou hanya terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Kai.

"Kalau boleh tahu, orang yang kau sukai itu siapa?" Kai terlanjur penasaran mulai menggoda Shou.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Kami belum saling mengenal Kai-senpai. Tapi, hanya dengan melihatnya dari sini aku merasa begitu damai."

"Oh... aku mengerti. Kalu begitu aku permisi dulu." Kai mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dan kembali ke teman-temannya yang lain. Serta perasaan kesal juga menyelimutinya karena gagal mengetahui orang yang di sukai Shou.

Shou kembali seorang diri. Termenung mendengarkan ucapan Kai dan menyadari perkataannya yang terlontar ketika berbicara dengan Kai.

"Apa benar, aku jatuh cinta kepada Saga. Tapi, tak mungkin Saga akan menyukaiku... kita saja belum saling mengenal satu sama lain. Bertegus sapa saja tidak." Shou membuang nafasnya untuk memperbaiki perasaanya yang mulai kacau.

Shou benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya sekarang. Kembalilah dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret Saga untuk kesekian kalinya. Mata Shou pun terbelalak ketika melihat seorang anak perempuan mendekati Saga dan membawakan Saga handuk dan mengelapnya dengan perlahan.

"Kau sudah punya pacar baru lagi Saga? Sekarang Ayumi dari kelas X-6." Celoteh salah satu seorang anggotan club yang di ketahui bernama Miyavi.

"Sudahlah jangan menggodaku." Sergah Saga.

Dari kejauhan Shou mendengar dengan jelas ternyata perempuan yang merupakan teman sekelasnya itu adalah kekasih Saga yang sekarang.

"Saga.. berpacaran dengan Ayumi?" Gumam Shou dengan menutup mulutnya. Tanpa dia sadari, air matanya menetes dari kedua matanya. Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan dan tubuhnya merasa lemas. Pikiran Shou menjadi kalut mengetahui itu. Padahal itu bukan pertama kalinya Shou mengetahui Saga memiliki pacar selain Ayumi.

Shou mencoba berlari meninggalkan tempatnya sekarang. Pandangan matanya sekarang terfokus pada layar ponselnya. Jaemarinya dengan sibuk mencari sebuah nomor yang tak salah lagi adalah nomor kakaknya.

"Tora-nii bisa menjemputku sekarang." Pinta Shou kepada kakaknya di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Shou... kau menangis?"

"Sudahlah Tora-nii jangan tanyakan itu."

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku setengah jam lagi. Aku akan sampai di depan gerbang sekolahmu."

Tora sangat terkejut melihat Shou yang saat ini menangis dihadapannya. Ini juga bukan yang pertama kalinya Tora melihat adiknya menangis sepulang sekolah.

"Shou kenapa kau menangis lagi?"

"Aku tak mau menjawabnya Tora-nii. Hatiku sakit Tora-nii."

"Ya... ya aku mengeri. Sekarang pergilah ke kamar dan menangislah sepuas-puasnya."

Shou langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya di kasurnya. Tangannya masih memengang ponsel. Ponselnya menunjukan foto yang dia ambil sepelum pergi meninggalkan klub sepak bola. Shou terus saja memandangi foto itu tanpa henti. Yaitu foto Saga dan Ayumi yang sangat mesra di lapangan tadi.

"Ini perempuan ke tiga yang aku lihat bersama Saga. Aku kenapa terus menerus memikirkan Saga. Padahal masih banyak orang yang lebih baik dari Saga. Tapi, kenapa aku tak bisa berpaling darinya. Padahal Saga sudah berkali-kali membuat hatiku sakit seperti ini."

Shou membuang ponselnya asal sampai ponselnya mengenai dinding kamarnya. Tubuhnya menjadi sangat lemas dan nafsanya tak beraturan. Kepalanya sangat berat dan membuatnya tak sadrkan diri.

"Shou kamu sudah bangun?" Sebuah suara menyambut Shou yang perlahan buka matanya yang terpejam.

"Takeru... kenapa kau ada disini dengan Iv." Shou yang terbangun dari tidurnya menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan tempatnya sekarang. "Aku tak di kamarku."

"Kau sudah tak sadarkan diri selama dua hari ini Shou. Kata dokter kamu terkena syok berat dan sampai akhirnya tak sadarkan diri berhari-hari." Sahut Iv.

Takeru dan Iv adalah teman sekelas Shou. Mereka datang menjenguk Shou karena rasa peduli yang tinggi kepada temannya itu. Takeru dan Iv adalah sepasang kekasih yang cukup di kenal. Dan mereka merupakan salah satu sahabat baik Shou di kelas.

"Kau baik-baik sajakan, Shou?" Tanya takeru memastikan keadaan Shou. "Kalau begitu aku akan menelpon kakakmu kalau sekarang kau sudah sadar."

Shou hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Iv yang juga berada di sampingnya memberikan Shou segelas air putih yang terletak di atas meja. Shou yang menyadari itu, langsung meraih gelas berisi air di tangan Iv dan mulai meminumnya. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering. Membuat Shou bertanya-tanya berapa hari dia tertidur dan mengapa sekarang dia berada di kamar yang dia yakini yang merupakan kamar sebuah rumah sakit.

"Shou kenapa kau begini. Pingsan dua hari karena syok. Apa kau mendapatkan peristiwa yang tak mengenakan?"

"Em... itu.. aku tak bisa menjelaskannya."

"Oh ya Shou. Kamu tahu tidak, Saga anak kelas X-2 itu. Sekarang berpacaran dengan Rin. Anak kelas X-1. Saga playboy sekali. Baru saja sehari putus dengan Ayumi sekarang sudah berpacaran dengan Rin. Untung saja Take-chan tidak seperti dia."

Shou tak percaya dengan perkataan Iv. Pemandangan Saga dengan Ayumi yang dia lihat dua hari yang lalu, sekarang bagaikan diterpa angin dan berganti dengan hal yang baru. Ya... Saga sekarang berpacaran dengan Rin. Itu membuat Shou menundukan kepalannya sejenak.

"Jangan banding-bandingkan aku dengan Saga-san. Aku jauh berbeda denganya." Sergah Takeru yang ternyata mendengarkan perkataan Iv diselala menunggu sambungan telpon ke hanphone Tora.

"Take-cahn ternyata cemburu. Take-chan kan memamng lebih baik dari Saga-san." Iv kembali berbicara kepada Shou setelah beberapa saat pandangannya teralih kepada Takeru. "Shou, aku sarankan kau jangan sampai jatuh cinta kepada Saga-san bisa-bisa kau seperti Ayumi dan mantannya Saga yang lain. Aku juga tak yakin, Saga dan Rin bisa berhubungan lama."

Shou hanya terdiam dan menunduk kembali mendengarkan perkataan Iv kepadanya. Shou sudah tak berkutik karena dia benar-benar menyukai Saga dari awal masuk sekolah dan perasaannya sudah tak bisa berubah. Mungin perasaan Shou bisa berubah jika dia mendapatkan penolaka dari Saga ketika Shou mengatakan peraannya. Tapi, entah kapan Shou akan mengatakan perasaanya itu.

"Shou?" Iv memperhatikan Shou yang terdiam setelah mengatakan apa yang dia ingin katakan kepada Shou. "Apa-" Perkataan Iv terpotong karena Takeru memengang bahunya.

"Shou kakakmu akan datang. Katanya dia juga akan membawakan soymilk untukmu jadi berbahagialah."

"Terima kasih Take-chan."

"Kalau begitu kami pamit pulang Shou. Sudah tiga jam kami disini. Keluar masuk untuk menjagamu, menggantikan dokter dan susuter yang bertugas merawatmu." Lanjut Takeru setelah melihat jam yang berada di tangannya.

"Shou aku lupa memberi tahumu. Buku terbaru Take-chan sudah terbit."

"Benarkah... aku akan segera beli dan membacanya."

"Hahaha... sudah dulu Shou. Kami permisi."

Dengan senyum yang menggembang Shou melepaskan kepergian kedua temannya yang sudah membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya kembali.

"Saga sekarang dengan Rin. Saga... kenapa kau begitu menyakitkanku. Dan mengapa perasaan sukaku kepadamu tak bisa hilang. Saga ingin sekali aku berkata aku mencintaimu. Agar aku tak terbebani dengan perasaan ini. Dan begitu kau menolakku aku akan bisa tenang dan melupakanmu. Dan kemudian menemukan orang yang lebih baik darimu. Aishiteru Saga... Hontou ni aishiteru yo..."

Shou mengepalkan kedua tangannya di samping tubuhnya. Kembali menangis untuk kesekian kalinya. Perasaan kepada Saga yang belum pernah dia sampaikan membuatnya benar-benar tersiksa. Yah.. memang bukan tubuhnya yang tersiksa. Tetapi perasaannya.

Tbc


End file.
